In a cellular mobile communication system, a typical functionality is that a mobile terminal performs a selection to a target radio cell or a reselection from a current radio cell to a target radio cell. However, a selection of or a reselection to a certain cell may fail due the mobile terminal being unable to receive the radio cell's system information and the mobile terminal may, as a consequence, bar the cell for a certain time to avoid repeated failed selection or reselection attempts which would waste power. On the other hand, in certain scenarios, a barring of a radio cell may not be desirable since the mobile terminal may for example need to reselect to the radio cell before the duration of the barring has expired to avoid loss of connectivity, e.g. to avoid missing of paging messages. Accordingly, efficient approaches for setting the timing of a selection or reselection attempt after a failed selection or reselection attempt are desirable.